People design different outlet devices with shower water, column water, bubble water or massage water to obtain different shower effect, there is a kind of outlet device that can have hollow water curtain function in the recent market. The existing outlet device with hollow water curtain function is applied with a simple trumpet structure to deflect the water, although it can achieve a hollow water curtain, the shower area of the water curtain is small, and it has bad water flowing feeling, it is just another shape of column water that doesn't change the shower quality.